fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Igneel
Igneel (イグニール Igunīru) was a Dragon known as The Fire Dragon (火竜 Karyū) and The Flame Dragon King (炎竜王 Enryūō), and was the foster father of Natsu Dragneel. Appearance Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs. Personality Igneel has been shown to be a loving father figure towards Natsu, before his untimely departure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 32-33 Despite leaving Natsu, Igneel, however, is shown to be incredibly protective of Natsu, and watches him from afar. Contrary to his quite often portrayed loving personality, Igneel can also be rash, angry and violent when he feels the situation calls for it. He has also shown a high degree of arrogance, referring to himself as "the one and only Igneel" during Grandeeney's visit. It is also implied by Igneel himself that before he met Natsu he did not like humans in the slightest, but his encounter with the boy and raising of him gave him the ability to love them. Metalicana himself even described Igneel as being the Dragon who loved humans more than any other. According to Grandeeney, like Natsu, Igneel has a tendency to take things to the excess. History Igneel, also known as the Flame Dragon King, dueled with his close friend Atlas Flame several times, usually arising atop and consuming the flame clad Dragon's flames. Four hundred years ago, Igneel, out of choice, failed to destroy the most vile Demon in the Books of Zeref: E.N.D. Also sometime during this four hundred years past, Igneel, like many other Dragons, had his soul stolen from him by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left him weakened and half-dead. Many years later, Igneel found a young human boy, Natsu Dragneel, in the forest and taught him how to write, speak and use his signature Lost Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, which gave Natsu the traits of Igneel himself. During this time, he also instructed Skiadrum and Weisslogia not to modify the memories of their children. However, in an attempt to watch over Natsu and stop him from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia, Igneel, alongside the foster parents of the other Dragon Slayers, entered the bodies of their foster children via a secret art (which also allowed the Dragon to prolong his fleeting life) so as to create antibodies to prevent them from doing so. Igneel and the other Dragons also had a second motive: to wait until they could kill Acnologia. All of this occurred on July 7, X777; Igneel left Natsu to fend for himself without so much as a goodbye or an explanation for his reasons for doing so. Magic & Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Igneel's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire; he taught this Magic to Natsu. Igneel uses his Magic in the same manner as Natsu: for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of fire in an effort to impede and/or damage his opponent, and relies heavily on melee combat, using his fire to empower his strikes. *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Igneel has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Igneel's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive fire breath attack capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Pages 9-11 *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Igneel hits the enemy with his aflame fist; this attack is powerful enough to blow even the Dragon King, Acnologia, away. Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Igneel is able to make use of this form of Magic, allowing him to communicate with Natsu telepathically.= Flight: Being a Dragon, Igneel possesses the ability to fly through the air using his wings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Pages 18-20 Immense Strength: Igneel has enough physical strength to fight on par with,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Pages 2-5 and eventually overpower, the Dragon King Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 13-14 The strength he exhibited, however, quickly ran dry as Igneel emerged from Natsu in a half-dead state and therefore was only a fraction of what it once was. According to Metalicana, Igneel had only a little bit of strength leftover from when he was alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 7 When confronted about his apparent lack of strength, Igneel alluded to his lack of a soul by claiming that sleeping for as long as he did has its tolls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Page 9 Immense Durability: Igneel has shown to be able to emerge from a full-scale fight with another Dragon (the self-proclaimed Dragon King) with minor cuts and bruises. However, Igneel's durability did not play out for very long as his strength continuously dwindled due to his half-dead status, which ultimately lead to his brutal defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Pages 8-18 Quotes *(To Grandeeney) "Leave this place! Do not interfere with the humans!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 9 *(To Grandeeney) ''"Do you mean to anger the one and only Igneel?!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 10 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"I, Igneel, am with you!"Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 67 *(To himself about the Dragon Slayers) ''"Can humans exceed Dragons or is it just an empty dream..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 16 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Speak of your future and it shall become your will to live."''Fariy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 20